Sigurd
Sigurd (シグルド Shigurudo, translated as Siglud in the Japanese version and Sigld in the Super Tactics Book), is the protagonist of the first generation of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the first lord in the Fire Emblem series to be mounted on a horse and possess the ability to wield lances. Profile Lord Sigurd, the son of Lord Vylon, a descendant of Baldur, one of the Twelve Crusaders, was a prince of Chalphy Castle and a Holy Knight in the Kingdom of Grannvale, the central country on the continent of Jugdral. He is the older brother of Ethlyn, brother-in-law of Quan, husband to Deirdre, and father to Seliph. Altena and Leif are his niece and nephew, and Oifey is his cousin. According to unofficial manga-based sources, Sigurd was born in the Grannvale Calendar Year 734, stands at 178 centimeters in stature, and weighs 70.2 kilograms. He initially wields the Steel Sword, followed by the Silver Sword, a weapon that is presented to him by Arvis on behalf of Prince Kurth in the Prologue chapter. Sigurd will later receive the Tyrfing, which he will wield in Chapter 5 of the game's events. According to the ending of Chapter 6, Sigurd is well loved by the vast majority of the inhabitants of the Jugdral continent. Oifey remembers him as a "kindhearted man" when he rescues Shanan from Genoa Castle in Chapter 1. In Chapter 3 of the game, Sigurd is accused of treason against Grannvale by the country he loves and has sworn to protect. Prior to the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, Sigurd attended the Royal Academy of Belhalla, alongside his best friends Quan and Eldigan. Quan later married Sigurd's younger sister, Ethlyn. Story In the Prologue chapter of the game, Sigurd receives news that the majority of Grannvale's army, including a huge portion of Chalphy's army, is en route to invade the Kingdom of Isaach, the north-easternmost country in Jugdral. He also learns that his childhood friend Adean has been captured by Prince Gandolf of Verdane. Sigurd then prepares to set out and fight against the Verdanian army by himself, but is stopped by Noish and Alec, who express their fears of Sigurd falling alone on the battlefield. Alongside the slow and clumsy Arden, Sigurd then proceeds to set out for the battlefield, with Noish and Alec in tow. Oifey is appointed to be the tactician of the small battalion. At the same time, Quan, Ethlyn, and Finn learn of Sigurd's skirmish with Verdane, and thus make the decision to travel to Chalphy and join Sigurd's cause. Additionally, Azel of Velthomer also joins Sigurd's cause, albeit without his paternal half-brother Arvis' consent, and also convinces Lex of Dozel to join him. Sigurd then faces off against Dimaggio and seizes Jungby, where he discovers a wounded Midayle. Despite advising Midayle to rest, the latter is determined to rescue Adean nonetheless, and thus enlists into Sigurd's ranks, further expanding his army. Arvis then travels into the Jungby region to assess the state of the conflict with Verdane, under orders from King Azmur. Upon meeting up with Sigurd, Arvis presents him with a Silver Sword. Sigurd's army then proceeds to fight off Gerrard's army and seize Evans castle. Upon seizing Evans castle, Sigurd proceeds to search the area, but is unable to find any trace of Adean. He then leads his army deep into the forests of Verdane, the south-westernmost country of Jugdral. Sigurd holds a meeting with Eldigan at Evans Castle, where Eldigan agrees to assist him in defending it. During this time, Jamke, one of the princes of Verdane, frees Adean and Dew from Marpha castle, urging the duo to flee to safety. The duo manages to catch up with Sigurd's army, thus being put under their immediate protection. Sigurd's army then faced off against the Genoa army, saving Shanan from the clutches of Prince Kinbois in the process. Shanan then reveals that he is the prince of Isaach, before explaining that his paternal aunt Ayra's reason for being towards Sigurd's forces is due to her hailing from Isaach, the supposed enemy of Grannvale. Sigurd reveals that his lack of concern about the Isaachian-Grannvaleian war, and assures Shanan to convince Ayra to lay down her sword. Ayra later enlists into Sigurd's army begrudgingly, as a means to express her gratitude towards him for rescuing her nephew. After the battle of Marpha, Sigurd meets Deirdre for the first time, but Deirdre flees without revealing her name. After the occurrence of this event, Sandima proceeds to order Jamke to attack Sigurd. Adean them rushes into the thick of the forest, intending to reach Jamke and inform him of Sigurd's true intentions of entering Verdane. Between the thickets of the spirit forest, Sigurd meets Deirdre again, whereupon she decides to join his cause and utilize the Silence staff against Sandima, preventing him from using the Fenrir tome. After Sigurd liberates Verdane from Sandima's control, the dying King Batou tells him about the Lopto Sect, the organization behind the evil lurking across the continent of Jugdral. Upon learning that his friend Eldigan is being held prisoner by his own King Chagall for supposed treason, Sigurd rushes to his aid, rescuing Eldigan's sister Raquesis in the process. He is aided by a bard named Lewyn, who is, incidentally, the Prince of Silesse, as revealed by the Pegasus Knight Ferry later on. A dancer named Sylvia accompanies Lewyn into the battlefield, citing that she is his supposed lover. Sigurd's army later succeeds in seizing Agustria Castle, flanked by the likes of Holyn and Beowolf, mercenaries who joined their cause. Sigurd then works to restore order to the region for months, during which Deirdre gave birth to his son, Seliph. Chagall later attempts to attack again, refusing to concede defeat at his loss of Agustria Castle. Chagall then sends Eldigan out onto the battlefield, forcing him to raise his sword against Sigurd's army. Raquesis manages to convince Eldigan to make another attempt to convince Chagall to concede defeat, a decision that results in Eldigan's execution due to Chagall's rage. Sigurd then receives bad news from Father Claud: his family has been blamed for the death of Prince Kurth. Upon recovering from the mayhem, Sigurd discovers that Deirdre has gone missing without a trace. Sigurd later manages to rescue Adean's long-lost sister, Briggid, from the Orgahill Pirates, as well as rendezvousing with Claud and Tailto. However, Sigurd soon finds himself surrounded by the Empire's army, whereupon he is forced to flee to Silesse. After spending about a year in Silesse, a civil war breaks out in the country, which Sigurd manages to successfully quell. At this point, Sigurd decides to leave Silesse and confront his enemies, since he did not want to bring his war to another nation. On his way to Grannvale, Sigurd meets his father Vylon in his dying moments. Vylon then proceeds to present Sigurd with the broken Tyrfing before succumbing to his injuries. Repairing it as quickly as possible, Sigurd pushes aside his grief at his father's death, and springs back into action on the battlefield, managing to defeat Duke Langobalt, one of the conspirators for the throne. He then sends Oifey, Shanan, and Seliph to the safety of Isaach, concerned about the danger they may face by remaining behind. While crossing the Yied Desert, Sigurd learns of the ambush of Quan and Ethlyn by King Travant of Thracia and his Dragon Knights, in which not a single soul managed to survive. This event was later known as the Yied Massacre. Fighting back the new wave of grief that threatened to overwhelm him, Sigurd pressed onward, battling the powerful Prime Minister Reptor near Castle Belhalla. Alongside the unexpected aid he receives from Aida's troops, Sigurd manages to defeat Reptor. Sigurd and his army are then guided by Aida towards Belhalla, apparently for a celebration in their honor. Upon learning of the fact that the King has fallen grievously ill, Sigurd offers to stop by the Royal Palace to make a formal apology, to which Arvis asserts to be unnecessary. He then announces a decree to sentence Sigurd to death for acts of treason, before entrapping Sigurd's army with the Roten Ritter. As Sigurd expresses immense shock and incredulity at Arvis' betrayal, Arvis proceeds to present his new wife, Deirdre, to Sigurd. Upon laying eyes on his beloved, Sigurd, in an anguished stupor, attempts to evoke her memories of him, to which Arvis responds by ordering a subordinate to lead her, albeit forcefully, back to Belhalla Castle. Arvis then spares no mercy in issuing the order to execute Sigurd's army with a mass casting of the Meteor spell, before personally taking Sigurd's life by incinerating him with the Valflame. As time passed, the man formerly known as a traitor to his homeland is later revered as a legendary hero. Years after the fateful Battle of Belhalla, Sigurd's death is eventually avenged and his name cleared by his son, Seliph. In Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |50% |5% |50% |30% |40% |40% |5% |} Overview Sigurd is unusual for a Fire Emblem protagonist in that he starts out pre-promoted with extremely strong stats and weapons while also having amazing growths. In fact, he is so absurdly strong that he is capable of conquering most maps with relative ease by himself or with healers. This is partially due to the fact that he is given a Silver Sword at the very beginning of the game that is extremely strong at the point in the game that he receives it. Additionally, as your army's leader, he provides a unique Leadership Bonus to units within 3 squares of him. Sigurd is not without his weaknesses. For example, he is slightly limited by his low class caps, and on average he will lose about 2 Strength, 1 Skill, and 1 Speed to them at max level. Sigurd also has very low Resistance as most physical units do. This shouldn't be a problem as long as he is kept away from multiple Mages or put him in range of a Sleep Staff. Despite those minor weaknesses, Sigurd will remain among one of the strongest strongest units in the first generation even if you choose to hold back on using him and limit his experience gain. His Silver Sword, great mobility, strong stats, Leadership Bonus, high durability, and amazing growth potential ensure that he will always be the main backbone of your army, and he is a Lord that can handle being in the middle of the action from the very start of the game without fearing a Game Over. Conversations In the Prologue Chapter, when Arvis speaks to Sigurd, Sigurd will gain the Silver Sword. In Chapter 1, if Genoa Castle is captured, Sigurd may speak to Ayra to recruit her. In Chapter 1, if Sigurd moves through the narrow pass in the Spirit Forest, a conversation will occur, resulting in Deirdre's recruitment. This conversation cannot be avoided. In Chapter 2, if Sigurd speaks to Raquesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 5, if Vylon speaks to Sigurd, he will acquire a broken version of the Tyrfing holy sword. In Chapter 5, if Sigurd speaks to Aida after Reptor's defeat, the chapter will end, resulting in Sigurd facing his eventual fate, alongside his army. Quotes Love Sigurd is bound to Deirdre, as they fall in love at first sight in Chapter 1 after meeting in the Spirit Forest. As a result, he lacks the ability to fall in love with any of the other female characters of the game. Inheritance Seliph will inherit all of Sigurd's items save the Holy Sword Tyrfing at the beginning of Chapter 6. It is recommended to arrange for him to inherit the Paragon Ring in order to speed his path to promotion. Sigurd's Silver Sword or another strong sword are also extremely useful. Awakening Base Stats |-|Playable (SpotPass)= |-|Enemy (Champions of Yore 2)= |-|Enemy (Lost Bloodlines 1)= Note that stats may differ depending on difficulty. Equipment is excluded after recruitment. In Other Media Oosawa Mitsuki manga Sigurd is the main character for most of Oosawa Mitsuki's manga adaptation, which differs notably from the original game. There is a rather noticeable change in Sigurd's personality. While his goals and the core values of his character are retained, Sigurd is far more hotheaded and emotional, leading him to commit a grave mistake, which almost resulted in grievous consequences. Etymology Sigurd, also known as Siegfried, is a hero of Norse mythology. Sigurd is also the name of the hero in the Norse Völsunga saga. The hero Sigurd was told by his foster father Regin to go and recover some gold guarded by the dragon Fafnir. After he killed the dragon, he drank some of its blood and gained the ability to speak with birds. This can be compared with how the crusaders made blood rites with the dragons at the Miracle of Darna. Trivia *The game manual of Genealogy of the Holy War erroneously depicts Sigurd with a prototype version of his portrait, where he is wearing a larger medallion on his cape. *An older issue of Nintendo Power referred to Sigurd as 'Zigludo'. *His SpotPass team represents his forces in the Prologue chapter of Genealogy of the Holy War, consisting of 5 Paladins (Himself, Noish, Alec, Quan and Finn), a Valkyrie (Ethlyn), a Great Knight (Lex), a Dark Knight (Azel), a Bow Knight (Midayle), and a General (Arden). *In addition to being the first lord to be mounted on a horse and being able to use lances, Sigurd is also the first lord in the series to start pre-promoted. Gallery SigurdXander.png|Illustration of Sigurd and Xander celebrating Series 6 of Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Sigurd_Cipher_series_6_Illustration.jpg|Close-up image of Sigurd from Rika Suzuki's Twitter Sigurd&SeliphCipher.jpg|Sigurd and Seliph promo art for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Siglud TCG 1.jpg|Sigurd, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd.jpg|Sigurd, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd TCG2.jpg|Sigurd, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Knight Lord. File:Sigurd Promo TCG.jpg|Another card of Sigurd from the TCG. P05-001PR.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). S08-001ST+.png|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-003HN.png|Sigurd as a Junior Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Sigurd card 25.jpg|Sigurd as a Knight Lord in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set (with Deirdre in the background as a ghost). File:Siglud Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Sigurd. File:Sigurd.png|Sigurd's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Siglud ghost.jpg|Sigurd's portrait as a ghost. File:SigurdBetaMug.png|A different, unused, portrait seen in the instruction manual for Genealogy of the Holy War. Sigurd's Logbook Picture.png|Sigurd's Avatar Logbook image as it appears in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters